


Dizzy on the Comedown

by PlasmaBooks



Series: The Weird Ways He Loved Me [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Quinn is having a particularly bad day. Luckily, though, Gary is there to help.





	Dizzy on the Comedown

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the sweetest thing I will ever write. 
> 
> Please note: the flashbacks Quinn suffer from are related to events from my other AU, The Weird Ways He Loved Me. It is not necessary to check out those stories in order to understand this one, but it will give you more insight on just how badly the flashbacks affect poor Quinn. 
> 
> With that being said, here is my new songfic, Dizzy on the Comedown. It is based on a song by Turnover, and if youve never heard of it, you need to drop everything and listen to it now.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, PLEASE COMMENT! I love comments and I love reading them. 
> 
> Comments > Kudos > Bookmarks

She’s almost asleep in her room when she hears the sound of the front door opening downstairs, and the sound of Gary’s ever-cheery voice.

The front door closes soon after, and the sound travels through the house just as Quinn raises a hand.

“Qui-inn!” He calls up in a sing-song tone. “I’m _home_ , my dreamboat, hunny bunny, angel-eyed valentine!”

Quinn slaps her hand down palm-first on the bed after raising a finger for each adjective the blonde had used.

Four.

Yesterday was only two.

Now she has _two_ things she wants to time travel back for.

Gary’s up the stairs then, and he sounds like he’s running for his life as he sprints down the hallway. But then he stops at the doorway, prepared to get a running start and spring onto the bed beside her like he always does.

“Hi, Gary.”

The tone of her voice stops him.

For Quinn, it’s completely monotonous, devoid of any emotion or fire like her voice usually is.

She doesn’t sound fired up, or even happy that he’s home.

She just sounds _depressed_.

He falls down from his euphoria as his brain recognizes the suddenly-dismal situation he’s in.

The blonde takes a moment to stand there and collect himself before he steps into the room.

Quinn is on her stomach, glaring at the headboard of her bed, looking completely exhausted, like she’s been working all day and all night.

The sight of her being sad stirs the ever-adoring Gary, and a twinge of anxiety clutches his chest.

“Quinn…?” He whimpers out, placing two palms on the bed as he prepares to slowly climb in.

“Nn… ‘m fine.” Quinn responds. Not only is her voice monotonous still, she’s beginning to sound like she doesn’t even want to talk.

Gary’s brain flips to the first possible assumption.

Somehow, sometime, some _where_ … he’s fucked up.

He does a quick run-through.

It isn’t their anniversary.

He didn’t promise to be home early.

He didn’t really promise anything except that they could bake a cake tomorrow, on his day off.

He definitely isn’t cheating.

Suddenly, his brain comes up with an idea.

_It’s the girl thing._

“It’s the girl thing.” He says out loud, and he’s immediately scrambling out of bed, trying to get to the chocolate stash downstairs.

A laugh comes from him, both because he’s proud he figured it out and because he’s proud he’s actually got chocolate for her this time.

He’s such a good boyfriend.

He’s also halfway to the door when Quinn’s voice stops him again.

“That was last week.”

Gary stops dead in his tracks and slumps in a motion equivalent to that of a deflating balloon.

He can’t even remember when she hit red week?

Maybe he _did_ forget their anniversary.

The anxiety increases as he steps to the bed once more.

He tries to push it back.

_No._

_There’s got to be an explanation for this._

_There IS one._

_And I’m gonna find it._

_Because I’m a good boyfriend._

“I had flashbacks. I tried to call you and you didn’t answer.”

His eyes drift past her body, to the nightstand where his phone lays and has done so all day.

“You left your phone here.”

He’s a _terrible_ boyfriend.

Truthfully, Gary isn’t sure what to do at this point.

If the flashbacks are _those_ flashbacks, he shouldn’t touch her. But an apology won’t cut it.

The anxiety only grows, happy that its host has fucked up so majorly, happy that it has a chance to ruin its host’s train of thought at such a horrible time. Quinn feels the pressure on the bed next to her as Gary slowly sits down.

“Don’t worry… ‘ts not your fault.” She says.

The assurance is supposed to be comforting, but it hardly helps.

Gary slowly lays down next to her and she scoffs at how timid he’s being.

“Is there anything I can do…?” He whines. He wants so badly to reach over and smooth her hair out, because it’s always made her feel better, but he knows better in this situation. “We can make the cake tonight if you want…”

“It’s fine Gary. I just need to rest.”

At a loss, Gary lets silence fall upon them.

He knows Quinn needs comfort, but there’s virtually nothing he can do without touching her, and that might just make everything worse.

“Alright… if you need something, just tell me…” The blonde murmurs, slowly inching his way out of bed. He only gets a tired “mmhm” from the girl in return, but it’s good enough.

He gets up and heads out of the room, and Quinn tries to focus on falling asleep.

She tries for nearly an hour, but decides it isn’t meant to be and follows Gary downstairs.

Gary is absentmindedly filling a glass full of orange juice when the sound of a song coming from the speaker disturbs him.

He turns around to see Quinn just pulling her hand away from it, and they meet eyes.

He, albeit very vaguely, recognizes the song.

_Up and down like a red rubber ball_

_You’re always back and forth like a clock on the wall_

_I wanna know about you_

_I’m spinning all around you_

“It was too quiet…” Quinn murmurs, and Gary sees a small smile grace her lips for the first time that day.

“I-I don’t mind.” Gary replies quickly. “I feel like I’ve heard this one before…”

“Knowing me, you’ve probably caught me humming it.” Quinn jokes, stepping further into the living room.

_If I stay, do you think that we could change our routine?_

_I know a trick, I’ve always got a few up my sleeve._

_This life is controlled confusion._

_It’s just a grand illusion._

“Quinn?”

“Yes, Gary?”

_And you asked me…_

_“How do you feel, when you’re away?”_

_And you asked me…_

“Do you want to dance?”

_“How do you pass the day?”_

Gary watches her face change in an instant, and the little twinge of anxiety pops up again.

“Dance?” She echoes softly. “I don’t think we’re dancers.”

_Sing along to a song that I know._

_It goes bah-bah-bada, sing it over and over._

“I took classes…” Gary murmurs. “But they were more… intense.”

_Let it hypnotize you._

_I’m still here right beside you._

A smirk draws at Quinn’s lips. “Classes? Before or after you met me?”

_Hold my hand, you can follow my lead._

He hasn’t noticed how close to him she’s gotten until she has her hands on his shoulders.

“Before…” He whispers, suddenly breathless.

Quinn chuckles. “I’ll believe it.”

_You’re like a ballerina twirling ‘round on your feet._

“I’m definitely not a dancer,” she muses, “but, if you want to show me what you learned in your classes…”

_And watching is so fantastic._

_I want to ask you…_

“Then yes. We can.”

He expected to be the one making the first move, but Quinn steals the chance from him - not that he minds - and he finds his hands on her shoulders just as she begins to move.

_Would you come and spin with me?_

Their spinning, albeit clumsy, seems pretty good for somebody who has never danced and somebody who’s only danced at rave parties.

Still, it’s probably best that nobody is watching.

_I’ve been dying to get you dizzy,_

“I told you I’m not a dancer.” Quinn says. “We’re just spinning.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Gary replies. “But I _do_ know how to do one thing.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what unpredictable thing he’s about to do.

_to find a way up into your head,_

His hands slide down. One goes to her hip, and the other - the small of her back.

_so I can make you feel like new again._

Suddenly, he dips her. She’s so shocked by the motion she almost falls over, but the hand on her back keeps her held up.

Silence follows for moments after.

“Wow.” Quinn says breathlessly. “You… dang. Where’d that clumsiness go?”

“I’m not sure myself…” Gary admits, blushing like a goofball at this point. “You look… you look beautiful.”

“Are you just saying that because I’m under you?” Quinn jokes suggestively.

“I’m saying that because you’re smiling.”

Holy crap, she is.

The smile lessens a little bit but doesn’t go away as the realization sets in.

Gary Goodspeed, yet again, has turned a bad day into a good one.

As the song playing around them fades out, she stands back up and kisses him deeply. He’s shocked only by the sudden movement, but closes his eyes and kisses her back almost immediately.

When she pulls away, a gentle laugh follows.

¨Who knew the solution to my problems would be spinning around in the kitchen to a cheesy indie song?¨ She said, pulling a laugh from Gary as well.

¨In all seriousness…” she continues, ¨thank you.¨

¨You feeling better?” Gary asks, taking the opportunity to smooth her hair out.

¨I am.” She says, before a silly smile stretches her lips. ¨And also… dizzy.”

She laughs.


End file.
